Shinsou Helps
by 10 million tiny bees
Summary: In which Shinsou helps and his da- I man, his teacher is disappointed. Rated T for some language. One-shot


It was the biggest attack they'd had in a while, an entire group of people completely separate from the League of Villains coming together in a clusterfuck to attack the school.

Of course, within a second of them entering the campus was on full alert. Alarms blared, students were evacuated to the inner walls of the campus, and the pro hero teachers were gearing up for war.

For once, none of the dumbasses from 1-A decided to play hero; for once, they focused on keeping everyone inside the intensely barricaded dome that had been erected in the middle of UA High.

That statement only held true for 1-A, though. Several students from 1-B had snuck out during the confusion, trying to help as best as they can- Monoma was taken down almost immediately, Kendo having to carry him back in a giant hand. Tetsutetsu was successful in disabling exactly two lower-leveled villains before his quirk gave out, and Honenuki actually took out a grand total of 5 before he was dragged back into the dome by his classmates.

Needless to say, as necessary as it was, the sight was pitiful: an entire schools' worth of heroes-in-training and genius inventors cowering in a metal-coated dome.

Or, at least, Shinsou thought it looked that way.

He had known about the dome's secret hatch for months now, as he came here to escape the idiocy of his classmates in 1-C every so often. A luckily placed fall had pushed one of the lockers situated in the sides of the dorm for spare clothing, revealing a 2x2 foot hole that seemingly dropped into nothing.

He had been down it four times now, and knew the layout perfectly.

A dividing wall in front of the locker provided some sort of privacy, and Shinsou really didn't feel like dealing with the idiocy of all the students screaming around them. He would much prefer the sounds of battle, where at least there he might be able to subtly take down a couple of villains.

At least there, he might be able to do something.

Planting his feet in front of him, he pressed his back against the locker and pushed, sliding it just enough for him to fit through.

This was one of the few times that he appreciated his lean frame.

Looking around to make sure nobody was paying attention (and they weren't, who was going to pay attention to him anyway?), Shinsou slid his legs into the opening, dropping a good 10 feet and sliding the locker back into place via a step stool he had hid there a month prior.

Heading down the well-worn path leading to a supply closet a building away, Shinsou resurfaced and covered the entrance on this end as best he could. From what he could gather from the heroes, there were at least 45 fairly weak villains that had gotten in through the front gate. None of them had a teleportation quirk of any sort, so he could easily guess that they were all still up near the front.

Good. His entrance was in front of a spare football field that the school had for whatever reason; it wasn't like the students had any interest or need to play any sport that didn't involve training.

Damn heroes and their damn god complexes.

He had his hand on the door handle when he spotted something from the corner of his eye- a megaphone, lying in a box of pom-poms and distastefully indecent cheer outfits. To an outsider, it might've looked like Shinsou was digging through girls' undergarments. To him, he was far to gay to give a shit about what a girl may or may not have put over her body and was simply looking for the best megaphone the tattered box could offer.

Finding one painted in gold and blue (most of them were plain red), Shinsou took his bounty and headed outside, locating a set of stairs that would take him to a nearby rooftop. A plan was forming in his head, and he couldn't just pass up the opportunity to make a bunch of temporary slaves out of some weak hags who had thought it okay to break into his school.

He had a good vantage point from up there. He could easily, without turning his head, see all the various teachers (pro heroes, really, but it's difficult to think of them like that when he has to suffer through hour-long lectures given by them on obscure and unimportant topics he ultimately won't need in life) fighting to the best of their ability.

To his surprise, they were losing.

Midnight was surrounded by a pile of unconscious villains- 7, if he counted correctly. All Might, while retired, had begun to disarm them while wearing a mask so as not to fall victim to the former hero's quirk. His da- Eraserhead was doing well, seemingly able to both hold the villains back and disarm them from a distance with his capture tape. Something seemed to have happened to Present Mic's speaker, though; it was in pieces on the ground and the jubilant hero was doing his best without it. Seeing as Shinsou couldn't hear his screams from only a couple buildings away, he was about to lose his voice.

Jumping from the building's ledge to the next one's fire escape, Shinsou clicked on the megaphone, stepping up to the brick lip overlooking the bulk of the fight. Rapping the side of it a few times, almost the entire fight halted as villains and heroes alike looked up to find the source of the amplified noise.

Some of them quickly disregarded him as not a threat, some of them continued to look up at him and wonder what this very tired looking teenager was doing on the roof with a megaphone, and some (one in particular, but he's not naming names) gave him a very disappointed glare.

Shinsou brought the megaphone to his lips, beginning to focus on his quirk. This might be the most people he's ever gained control of at once, so like a balloon before you blow it up, he had to 'stretch out' the mental space.

Eraserhead, while throwing some villain with the head of a lion into a classroom (class 1-B, he noted. Monoma's gonna be pissed.), quickly caught on to what Shinsou was planning to do. "Hitoshi, wait-"

His attempt at stopping Shinsou was interrupted by Shinsou himself, calling out the one thing he could think that would guarantee a response unless you knew exactly what his quirk was.

"What team?"


End file.
